Naruto Potter - Player of the Game
by BlackoSun
Summary: This is a crash course in a writing style I was trying, Injoy!


Naruto Potter: Player of The Game

Chapter 01: Reincarnation Gamer

I own only OCsPlotMyself

———————

I looked around in surprise I was suppose to be dead in fact I remember dying next to my 2nd in command Nara Shikamaru. I know that I died because I was bleeding out next to Shika after we killed Madra as the last of the Shinobi Alliance. I focused on myself I was tiny, a child most likely but where was I, I couldn't tell.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the 8th Hokage, and the leader of the Shinobi Alliance.

———————

 **Ping!**

I blinked at the blue box floating in front of me.

Hello young Gamer! Now you must be confused, my name is Shimigami the god of death. I have sent you and some friends to this universe.

I sent you here because your world is destroyed. But I will tell you the Bijuū are in this world.

Oh yeah! Nara Shikamaru is here as well good luck finding him!

BYE!

My jaw dropped I had a new life! Wait! Shimigami said that Shika was here I need to find him soon after all he is my brother.

———————

I sighed in boredom I had been here for several weeks and still hadnt managed to get out 'I will find you Shikamaru! Or I'll go back on my nindo. Just you wait!'

 **Ping!**

Major Quest Unlocked!

Major Quest 1/20

Oh Little Deer, Little Deer were are you?

Objective: Find Shikamaru

Bonus: Add Shikamaru to the Party

Bonus 2: Level up 3 skills on the hunt

Rewards

Objective - 1000 EXP, 50£, ?, ?, ?

Bonus - 200 EXP, 20£, Skill book(s)

Bonus 2 - 2 Perk Points, ?, ?

I grinned widely before laughing starting to plan how to escape to find my brother. "Boy! Were leaving for the day so stay quiet!" A savage smile slipped onto my lips. Bingo!

———————

I ran through the forest panting as I tried to level up running since I already leveled up climbing and stealth. Now how can I find Shika? Cloud watching, Shogi, and naps! I pressed on going for the hill.

I breached the crest of the hill and found someone napping "Hello?" The boy jumped up eyes narowed "Who are you?" I smiled and put my fist n the air "My name is Naruto!" I was knocked over by boy.

I held the boy close "Shikamaru?" I asked softly the boy squeezed me tight and nodded as I started to cry. Whispering prayers to Shimigami I pulled Shikamaru of me "Invite Nara Shikamaru to party." A resounding Ping! went through the air. "Naruto what is this?" I smirked "This is the Gamer ability. Press yes." As Shika pressed the air a blue screen shimmered into view. As I hugged Shikamaru the box changed.

 **Ping!**

Oh Little Deer, Little Deer were are you?

Objective: Complete

Bonus: Complete

Bonus 2: Complete

Rewards

1200 EXP, 70£, 2 Skill Books, 2 Perk Points,1 Tail Puzzle Piece 1, 1 Tail Mini Puzzle 1, Chakra Sand, Chakra Unlocked, Magic Unlocked

I blinked in surprise.

 **Ping!**

Level Up!

Level 2, 5 Attribute points, Skill book unlocked, Status unlocked, Inventory unlocked

"What? Wait Status!"

 _Harry James Potter/ Uzumaki Naruto_

 _HP: 300/300 MP: 1500/1500 CP: 1500/1500_

 _Age: 5_

 _Level: 2_

 _Title: Reincarrnation/ The Gamer_

 _Str: 4_

 _Dex: 7_

 _Vit: 6_

 _Sta: 3_

 _Int: 9_

 _Wis: 12_

 _Luc: ?_

 _WP: 30*59= 16.66_

 _Summary: On one hand Harry Potters past is shround in mystery, as a half-blood wizard it will be hard to find out. On the other hand Uzumaki Naruto was the 8th Hokage and Jinurchirki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto is now reincarrnated into Harry Potter._

 _Perks: Reincarnate - All powers from previous life - Locked - 10 Wis, Int._

 _Devils Luck - No matter what you have un beatable Luck!_

 _Hokage's Rule - 75 to Cha, Int, Wis, Str. -5% to Luc cuz of paper work!_

 _Prominate Flaw: 3 souls - Magic and Chakra are dense, gives white sheen when used._

 _Kyuubi no Kitsune Chakra - Black Magic Cloak -500 Rep to Light side, 500 Rep to Dark side._

 _Skills: Stealth lvl 5 - Cant touch me!_

 _Climbing lvl 10 - Ill touch the sky!_

 _Running lvl 10 - Run away!_

 _Chakra Skills lvl MAX - Ninja Powers!_

 _Magic Skills lvl 2 - I have the Force!_

 _Chakra Sand Minipulation lvl 1 - Welcome to the Hotel California_

 _Bijuū Puzzle Pieces_

 _1 Tail -main- 1 piece_

 _1 Tail -mini- 1 piece_

 _2 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _2 Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _3 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _3 Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _4 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _4 Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _5 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _5 Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _6 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _6Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _7 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _7 Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _8 Tail -main- 0 pieces_

 _8 Tail -mini- 0 pieces_

 _9 Tail -main Yang- 0 pieces, 9 Tail -main Yin- 0 pieces_

Author's Note: So yeah I took Harry Potter, Naruto, and The Gamer then smashed them together without a plan but, I got to say this actually came out good.

So Review!!!!!!

BlackoSun out!


End file.
